Disgaea 35 The Alternate Overlord
by OverlordMao
Summary: Mao and "friends" are traveling into different universes and crash lands into the alternate Evil Academy,but finds a shocking secret... The title should've said 3.5 not 35...
1. The Beginning

**Disgaea 3.5 The Alternate Overlord**

_Disclaimer: Don't own Disgaea or its creators_

It was a fine, destructive spring day in the Nether Institute Evil Academy and the overlord Mao invented something crazy. But the demon boy always invented something and experimented countless students. But one day outside Evil Academy, he invited his "friends" to his presentation.

"I wonder whats Mao gonna show us?" Almaz asked.

"I don't know, but it's gonna be something crazier than usual as always" Raspberyl replied.

"I agree." Said Sapphire.

Mao appeared before them.

"Thank you all for coming!" Mao said reluctantly. Now without further ado let me show you my GREATEST invention of all invention I've ever created of a---

"Get on with it already!" Salvatore yelled.

Mao flinched. ("I regretted having to invite that Diez Gentleman….") He muttered.

"Anyways allow me to introduce you to the Dimensional Transporter!" Mao said with pride.

"Whats so special about that? We can use the Dimension Guide." Almaz said.

Mao shot a glare at Almaz. "Are you doubting my genius, Fake-Hero?" Said Mao.

"What!? N-no of course not!" Almaz stuttered.

"Good, what special about this is unlike the Dimension Guides, the Dimensional Transporter can allow you to travel into different universe!" Mao exclaimed.

"Kinda like going through multiverse." Beryl said.

"Exactly!" Mao replied. "Now the reason all of you are here because all of you are going to test drive this baby into different dimensions!"

"As always Mao, you need guinea pigs to test your experiments" Raspberyl sighed.

"That's right, and you guys are perfect for testing my invention!" Mao proudly exclaimed.

"Well, might as well get in, besides I'm curious about what other universe I see." Almaz wondered.

"Alright then, lets go already." Raspberyl said.

Mao, Almaz, and the rest of the gang got into Mao's Dimensional Transporter.

"Wow so many controls, it was hard to tell which one is the start mechanism." Almaz said with surprise. "So Mao, how to start this thing?" He said.

"That's the funny part, I have no idea how to start this thing." Mao replied.

"Are you telling me that you don't even know how to start a ship?" Beryl argued.

"That's why I need you guys to test it out." He said.

Almaz started noticing an oddly flashing button. "Huh, I wonder what this button does?"

"Fake Hero wait, you don't know what it does!" Beryl exclaimed.

"Huh!?"

The engine started working

"W-whats happening!?" Almaz exclaimed.

"Muahahaha! It's working….we're going to a different universe!"Mao replied slyly.

"What!? But where we going?" Almaz said worriedly.

"I don't know maybe a different Netherworld?" Mao said.

A portal opened as Mao's ship goes into warp speed.

_**To be continued**_


	2. Crash Landing and a Unfamiliar Face

_**Disclaimer: The OC is mine and Disgaea belongs to Nippon Ichi**_

A wormhole opened and Mao's dimensional ship crash landed into the ground.

"Geez that was an uncomfortable ride." Raspberyl said as she dusted off her clothes.

"I told you, it was not tested until now and if a thoughts are correct, we're in an alternate universe!" Mao said with excitement.

"A-are we alive, are we there?" Almaz stuttered.

"Of course we're here, now stop wimping out and get out here." Mao said.

As Almaz step out of the wrecked ship, he looked around and said "Are we sure we're here? Because it looks like we're back at Evil Academy."

"What? You're lying, I'm sure we're in the alternate dimension, possibly the X-Dimension." Mao said.

"Are you sure, take a look around Mao." Almaz replied.

Mao looks around and shocked in disbelief: Their back at Evil Academy. "No! Impossible! How can it be!? How can my 1.8 million EQ fail me? How can my experiment fail!?" Mao explained in panic.

"Mao calm down, like you said, it was a prototype." Raspberyl replied.

"Grr, what did I do wrong?" Mao wondered.

"Maybe there was a flaw in the engine" Sapphire said.

"It can't be! I've built this thing from scratch, day in day out without any mistakes!"Mao replied.

"Geez Mao, haven't you heard about taking a break?" Raspberyl said.

"Yeah Beryl's right it's not healthy working without a break." Almaz said.

"Ahh! It's the overlord! Run away don't let him kill you!" Exclaimed one of the students.

"I don't want to die!" Said another.

"Huh, why are they running from you?" Almaz wondered.

"Hmm, they usually respect me as their Freshman Leader and Dean of the Netherworld." Mao said.

"That because they're not running from you idiot." An unknown voice said.

"What? Who said that?" Mao said in shock.

"Turn around" The unknown voice said.

They turn around and was surprised to see someone familiar.

"No way…" Raspberyl said.

"Impossible" Salvatore said with a slightly surprised face.

"Unbelievable" Kyoko and Asuka said in unison.

"He looks exactly like---"Sapphire said.

"Who the hell are you?" Mao exclaimed.

"(Whats going on here? He looks like….)" Almaz said.

"Hmhmhmhm."

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Demon Almaz

_**A/N: I don't own Disgaea**_

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Overlord Almaz von Almandine Adamant."The unknown figure said.

The unknown figure looks exactly like Almaz but wears a black outfit, red eyes, and has other demon features.

"That can't be possible! You look exactly like me!"Almaz said.

"That's true that I look like you, but unlike you, I am a demon, an overlord to be exact."Demon Almaz said.

"He's like an alternate you."Raspberyl said.

"Muahahaha! I think I understand now! According to my Dimension Radar, we're in a different Netherworld, a different Evil Academy!"Mao said with excitement.

"Wait, why didn't you pulled that out right after we crashed landed?"Raspberyl said.

"Eh, I must've forgot about that."Mao replied.

"That means he's Almaz in this Netherworld."Sapphire said.

"That's right, unlike that spineless, human hero me, I'm the overlord who rules the Netherworld by fear!"Demon Almaz said with a smirk.

"Muahahahaha! A powerful overlord you say? Ha! I've been looking forward to see a powerful overlord none other than you!"Mao excitedly said.

"Well then, how about we find out who's the strongest?"Demon Almaz said.

"Very well then, we can settle this in a duel between overlords!"Mao said with a smirk.

"Hmhmhmhm, very well then, I, Overlord Almaz von Almandine Adamant will accept your challenge, Overlord Mao!"Demon Almaz said with pride.

"Muahahaha! Very well, draw your sword, EN GARDE!"Mao exclaimed.

Both the overlords jumped towards each other.

"Umm, we should step back away from the battlefield, it might get dangerous."Almaz said.

"He's right, lets keep our distance."Sapphire said.

"(He's different than the "superhero" him, also he has mass amount of mana equal to mine, hmhmhmhm, this will be exciting.)Demon Almaz thought as they clashed their blades with another.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
